dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elesia
Elesia is a mysterious Eldritch Being. She was a by-product of the creation of the Multiverse. She resides in a realm known as the Dreamlands in which she rules over a host of eldritch horrors and various other beings. Mortals unlucky or lucky enough, depending on the context, to wander into her realm during the state of Dream can acquire vast eldritch knowledge or be trapped to become her next plaything. It is speculated that she is the being associated with the Primal Magic, Apocrypha. History Elesia was born at the beginning of the Multiverse with the crystallization of Hyper and Lower Space into existence itself. She is the sister of Fate and Magic. Other than that, not much is known of her however, Eterion has stated that she rules a realm where everything is wrong and contains a mass of horrors too mind numbing for mortal beings like himself. Appearance Elesia appears as a woman with extremely pale skin. Her hair is midnight black and her eyes are deep black with a crimson tint. She wears a uniform reminiscent of that of a Japanese School Girl. Her true form appears as a horrendous eldritch being, seemingly comprised of human flesh and bones with the sole exception of her head. Her ribs and spine are exposed. She has two large tails that split into multiple appendages. Her head possesses a long, prehensile hair that can be used by tentacles. Her face composes of one large eye socket and a smaller one. Personality Elesia's personality is difficult to describe in terms of words. Her attitude and intentions are as mysterious as the beings and realm she rules. She seems to be fond of using mortals as a form of entertainment should they catch her attention in the Dreamlands, twisting them until their mind is completely broken from the eldritch information acquired within her realm. Despite being the Embodiment of both the Mind and of Emotion, she seems to prefer the Mind over Emotion. Abilities Higher Dimensional Existence and Manipulation: Elesia resides within Hyper-Space, which is the level above Lower Space and contains an infinite number of layers with each layer being infinitely larger in dimensional size than the one below it. Elesia can freely alter the number of spatio-temporal dimensions she has to an infinite degree descending down to 3 and 4-D to make herself appealing or ascend to an infinite number to make herself incomprehensible and horrifying to all beings below her. Absolute Dream Manipulation: Elesia can control and manipulate Dreams to levels beyond that of comprehension. She is easily able to hijack dreams and turn them into nightmares as well as manifest dreams into reality. Elesia can also pull the Dreamers from their dreams and draw them into the dream lands where she plays with them, watching them break. Maddening Form: Merely staring at her true form can cause someone to go insane to the point of self-mutilation. Trivia *Elesia's appearance is based on Hagoromo Gitsune from Nurarihiyon no Mago and the Moon Presence from Bloodborne. *Some speculate that she is the mother of Great Red or the person who gave a normal dragon the Primal Magic Apocrypha turning them into Great Red. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Eldritch Horrors Category:Shardsverse